


day twenty-three

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [23]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While sitting on the bench and watching Kagami play basketball on the skins team, he realized the redhead had killer back muscles. He also came to the conclusion that maybe Satsuki's friend was right when she said back muscles let you know God is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day twenty-three

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge 
> 
> prompts: public & trying a new position

While sitting on the bench and watching Kagami play basketball on the skins team, he realized the redhead had killer back muscles. He also came to the conclusion that maybe Satsuki's friend was right when she said back muscles let you know God is real. Of course he didn't believe in much of anything. He wasn't really taught to nor did he have the energy to, but in that moment he vastly considered it. But then again the ache in his elbow was fucking unnecessary and so far praying hasn't helped him. 

Aomine's elbow was acting up again after a streetball game against Murasakibara and Himuro. He didn't really warm up properly and he really wanted to show Kagami's supposed older brother who the ruler of the court was. His team did end up winning of course, but the soreness of his elbow at the end of the match was evident and he ended up with Satsuki and his worry wort boyfriend accompanying him to the doctor. 

He wasn't happy with the verdict of not being able to play basketball for a couple of weeks and with keeping it iced whenever he was home, but if it meant getting rid of that stupid pain that'd keep him up at night and annoy him throughout the day then he'd do whatever the doctor ordered. Even if it meant he'd have to miss out on serving Kise and Midorima on the court right now along side with Tetsu and Kagami. 

But then again realizing God just might be real when the redhead slam dunked the ball while being double teamed and the way his back muscles flexed before, during, and after the dunk made him feel some type of way. And by some type of way he meant horny. Kagami has been keeping their sexual escapades to just making out due to his paranoia of what might happen to his elbow if they fucked. Except the taller boy didn't need to use his elbow if his boyfriend just rode him. 

And that's when it fucking hit him, reverse cowgirl or in this case cowboy. Aomine ended up shaking his right leg he was so fucking excited. Just picturing the redhead riding him backwards, his back muscles, his ass, and the view of his dick disappearing in and out of him nearly made him sport a full on boner in public. But he was better than that, so he went to bathroom and sat in a stall till he calmed his teenage hormonal ass down. 

When he was rounding the corner out of the bathroom, he ran into Kagami in his sweaty shirtless glory. Apparently the redhead was worried since his boyfriend was gone so long but he wasn't about to confess he was trying to get rid of a hard on caused by his backside. So he told him he went to put cool water on his elbow and that he was fine. 

Of course the redhead gave him that annoying concerned look of his before he ran back to his match. So now here he was waiting on this fucking bench, watching his boyfriend flex his back with every practical move he made and tried not to drool at the thought of what he was going to do to him later.

* * *

 

Okay, so he did drool a bit but only because he ended up falling asleep when Satsuki brought out the umbrella to put over the bench. She didn't want Dai-chan to get skin cancer but in the end it just gave him the perfect amount of shade to fall asleep. So his batteries were officially recharged and roaring to go when he told Kagami his sex position idea when they got back to his place. 

He then gave him that other look. The one where his eyebrows pinched together and he gave him that half lidded side glance like wow, I can't believe this guy is actually my boyfriend and this is how he plans out sex. But even after that look, all it took was Aomine doing that tongue curling thing against the back of his neck where it was extra sensitive and grinding his half dick into the cleft of his ass and he was easily convinced in under a minute. 

So now here they were, Aomine on his back with a very satisfied look on his face and Kagami straddling him after he just finished fingering himself with a very annoyed look of his own. His palms then flattened against his chest, still trying to coax him into a different position. 

"Look, why can't I just face you this way? Why look at my back when I ride you, I still don't understand--." 

"'Cause you have a really sexy back okay. How many times do I have to tell you that before you get the point?" Aomine asked, his previous satisfied look from getting sucked off minutes before fading into annoyance. 

The redhead sucked his teeth, sitting up straight to fold his arms. "Because I don't see anything sexy about my back whatsoever. It's just muscles and it looks similar to yours. I don't get the big idea." 

"I'd get up and flex my back muscles for you if I weren't so lazy and wanting to have my dick inside you," he said, gesturing to his erection lying against his stomach, "look just trust me on this one. And it's good for my elbow, so that's a plus." 

Kagami ignored the sheepish smile he finished his statement with by reaching for the condom wrapper. He ripped it open while giving him a deadpan look. "Don't bring your elbow into this," he mumbled while rolling the rubber over his cock, "we're gonna try this but it's not a guarantee I'm gonna agree to do this again. I rather see your face when I ride you and don't make a statement about your charming good looks." 

The smile that graced his lips faded into a pout while handing him the lube bottle. "Fine, I promise this will be worth your while." 

"It better be," he said, slicking up the already lubricated condom for extra slip. 

He tossed the bottle over his shoulder when he got off the bed to change his positioning. Kagami gave the taller boy a look over his shoulder when he was now straddling him backwards. He slightly lifted his hips up, reaching for Aomine's dick to press against his asshole. He began to sink down on it after it breached the first ring of muscle, taking it inch by inch until his ass was pressed against the dark blue hairs on his boyfriend's pelvis. 

He let out a sigh mixed with moan before he lifted his hips, the cock easing out of him nice and slow before he sank back down on it. Kagami's head hung between his shoulders as he bounced himself up down on Aomine's dick, the bluenette enjoying the spectacular view of his cock disappearing in his ass along with the pull and stretch of the redhead's back muscles every time he sunk up and down. 

"Fuck," he whispered, his good arm reaching out to let his hand slide down the middle of his back, "I think I might believe in God." 

Kagami let out a breathy laugh, his hips moving in a circular motion each time he sunk back down on his dick. "Are you having a religious experience over my back muscles?" 

"Maybe," he said, his hand now settling on his hip, "you're just fucking hot." 

"Tell me something I don't know." 

"One time I put a frog on Satsuki's head when we were kids and it made her cry like a baby. So now she hates frogs and me every time she sees a frog." 

Kagami started laughing hard enough that he had to stop moving his hips, his hands planted firmly on Aomine's thighs to keep him stable. "Thanks for breaking my concentration bastard." 

"I told you something you didn't know," he said after a chuckle of his own. 

"Whatever. Your hips aren't as messed up as your elbow right? Help me out with this," he said while getting back into his previous hip motion. 

Aomine watched his back muscles do it's thing before he compiled, his hips finally thrusting up to meet Kagami's ass. He heard a curse fall from his lips followed by a moan when he started pounding into him, his right hand leaving his thigh to grip his own cock. He made sure the curve of his ass met his pelvis with each propel of his hips, the redhead pushing down to meet him thrust for thrust. 

The two of them move like for several minutes, rocking together as one while Aomine enjoyed the show of muscles and ass while Kagami stroked his cock to a precum covered tip. He'd moan out the taller boy's name from time to time, this position being perfect to graze his prostate well enough to have lights bursting behind his eyelids and his dick hardening more and more with each thrust. After a particularly jarring thrust, he gripped the base of his cock to halt his release. 

His looked over his shoulder at the bluenette, his crimson eyes showing how fucked out he looked. "I'm not gonna last, so you need to come okay?" 

Aomine nodded before roughly snapping his hips upwards, his good hand digging it's fingertips into the redhead's tan hip. It takes several more thrusts before his hips still momentarily and he starts coming. His hips slightly arching up into Kagami while his cock throbbed inside him. The tan boy used the sounds of his moans and whines to stroke himself to release, letting out a loud groan followed by his a series of harsh pants while cum covered his fingers and part of Aomine's thigh. 

After a growing sluggish and wanting to lay on the bed, Kagami eased himself off of him. He rolled the condom off for him and disposed it before lying himself next to his boyfriend’s good arm. Aomine gave him that stupid grin he gave him when he knew he was right before rolling on top of him and pressing his lips against his. It was mushy and slow initially till the taller boy decided to lick the seam of his closed lips and let him in without thought. 

They made out like that for a couple of minutes before he rolled back on his back and waited for the redhead to press himself against him. With a playful roll of his eyes Kagami did just that, Aomine's good arm curling around him while they snuggled and against each other. The redhead also didn't miss the phrase I told you so whispered into his ear before he drifted into a deeper stage of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
